


compromises

by bent



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: M/M, i will add real tags when i write the next chapter, this is really just an intro, trans!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bent/pseuds/bent
Summary: "Oh, Zaphod, this is a friend of mine, Arthur Dent,'' he said, "I saved him when his planet blew up.''"Oh sure,'' said Zaphod, "hi Arthur, glad you could make it.'' His right-hand head looked round casually, said "hi'' and went back to having his teeth picked.Ford carried on. "And Arthur,'' he said, "this is my semi-cousin Zaphod Beeb ...''"We've met,'' said Arthur sharply.YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT IS





	compromises

**Author's Note:**

> so guess who just finished reading hitchhikers guide for the first time and cant get this interaction out of their head?  
> anyway this is where we're at arthur and zaphod definitely fucked at that party its canon now  
> also trans!arthur because i want to! ok!

zaphod beeblebrox was at a party. a party in in islington, london, england, earth. he wasn’t going to be there for long, he was just passing through, but he figured he might as well see what the parties were like on this planet before he moved on. so far this party hadn’t been too great.

it hadn’t been too great for arthur dent either, though he at least had actually been invited. he had met who he thought might be the love of his life, but he’d cocked that up about half an hour ago and had drunk a considerable amount of alcohol in the time that had passed since.

now he was sat, alone and quite drunk, and a little bit heart broken. he looked at the room of people and thought about how stupid they all looked; it was a fancy dress party. fancy dress parties are generally quite fun, unless you get your heart broken at one, in which case you quickly start to feel like an idiot in your dr livingstone costume.

zaphod didn’t feel like an idiot, neither was he heartbroken, but he was alone and he was drunk. he had been disappointed to learn that they didn’t have pan galactic gargle-blasters on earth, and that they didn’t have the ingredients for him to mix his own, but he had necked every other drink offered to him. it wasn’t quite having your brains smashed in by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick, but he’d been at it for a few hours and it would do.

as arthur carried on drinking, he figured it was probably for the best. she was much too pretty and smart for him, it would only lead to an odd power-imbalance in their relationship. if they even got that far. she had seemed nice, lovely actually, the most understanding person in the world, but even the most understandable person in the world might not be compatible with his situation. he’d much rather he have his heart broken nicely because he wasn’t witty enough at a party, than to have it broken nicely two months down the line because she “just [wasn’t] in to that.”

he was watching her now. she was across the room, by the door, talking to a guy. he was tall and handsome and probably charming and probably everything arthur wasn’t. he watched them talk and laugh, their profiles illuminated in the dark room by the light from the hallway. he took another sip of his drink. the man put his hand on her waist. she leaned back abruptly, and patted him on the upper arm, before moving past him and in to the hall. ha! the man looked dejected, like the air had been pushed out of his lungs, like no one had ever rebuffed him before.

zaphod was hurt. nowhere near heartbroken, but his ego had been stung. he looked up, and saw a man staring at him. he looked away, but not before zaphod had stared back for a few seconds. hm. he wasn’t as attractive as the woman he had just been left by, but he would do. it wouldn’t be his first compromise of the night.

he started towards him, with as cool and suave a walk as he could muster in his intoxicated state, and plopped himself next to the man, sitting as close as he could, with his arm rested on the sofa behind the man’s head. he looked perplexed.

“hi,” he said with a dashing smile. “i’m phil.” the man moved his face away slightly.

“oh. i’m arthur.” arthur studied the man sitting next to him. he hoped he wasn’t in trouble. he figured if a fight was going to happen, he wasn’t going to win. he gestured towards the door and said “i know how you feel.” 

phil looked at him blankly, before saying “i doubt it, baby,” and inching his arm a bit further around him. he didn’t seem malicious. 

he forgot what he was going to say. something about tricia. phil’s face was very close to his, and he was very drunk, and quite sad, and phil’s arm was around his shoulders now. it felt nice and phil was very handsome. he blinked.


End file.
